


Lily, My Daughter

by LittlePhantomWithin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhantomWithin/pseuds/LittlePhantomWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's fifth birthday was her last. What comes of the "accident"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily, My Daughter

“Does it look good here, dear?” Myra was finishing the last of the decorating. 

“Perfect.” Sebastian had a smile on his face.

It was July 18, 2011; Lily’s fifth birthday. Myra and Sebastian told her to stay in her room until it was ready. There was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Sebastian opened the door, revealing a younger man; Joseph. He was a family friend from KCPD. Lily thought of him as an uncle.

“Where’s the birthday girl?” Joseph looked around for Lily.

“She’s upstairs until we finish preparing. We want to see the surprised look on her face when she sees it all.” 

“Mommy, Daddy, can I come down now?” The little girl was whining with impatience. 

“Not yet, sweetie,” Myra answered.

Joseph helped the two finish decorating. 

Once all of her friends arrived, they planned for the surprise. All of the children hid in different places. Myra was by the light; Sebastian and Joseph crouched behind the couch. 

Sebastian grunted as he squat behind the couch, “I’m getting old, heh.” This made Joseph giggle a bit. 

Sebastian finally called for his daughter once the lights were out, “Come on down, sweetie!”

“Okay, daddy!” The sweet, innocent little Lily ran down the stairs. The only light was the dim glow coming through the curtains and the five candles on a cake that lay before her eyes. 

Before she could get over the surprise of the cake Myra had spent all day making, the lights flipped on and everyone came out of their hiding places, “Surprise!”

Myra snapped a picture of her daughter’s shocked expression; Lily’s jaw could do nothing but stay dropped as she took in the overwhelming sight of all her friends, the beautiful cake, and the many presents. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to hug her parents, go to the cake, or open the presents.

Sebastian decided for her, “Come blow out the candles!”

“Don’t forget to make a wish!” Myra added.

Lily rushed over to the cake. She blew out all five of her candles. Her face was so happy and innocent. 

\---

These memories ran through Sebastian’s mind as he drove to answer the urgent call; Myra crying in the passenger seat. Siren’s on and full speed; he had to get there immediately. As he got closer, two firetrucks joined him.

Off in the distance he saw it; a large flame consumed his home. The neighbors were being evacuated; firemen already trying to put out the flames. 

“Where’s my daughter?! Lily?!” Myra was crying frantically.

Sebastian approached the house, only to be stopped by a few firemen, “I’m sorry, sir. You can’t go in until we’ve put out the flames.”

“My daughter’s in that house!”

The fireman realized the urgency, “Hey! There’s someone in that house, send a few men in!”

‘Damn, they’re just now sending people in? Fuck…’ Sebastian was very worried now.

The fire was finally extinguished. Two firemen approached the anxious couple. “I’m sorry, we couldn’t save either of them.”

Myra had calmed from when they first arrived, but was now crying hysterically once again, “No!”

Sebastian said nothing. He walked briskly to his car. Joseph pulled up at this moment. 

“Seb, hey. I heard what-” Sebastian didn’t even look at his partner. “Seb. Wait, Seb!”

Sebastian drove away from everyone. 

February 11, 2012; Lily Castellanos has passed.

\---

“February 11, 2015… 10:42 PM…” Sebastian read the date aloud on his phone. “Three years…”

He was sitting alone his the rebuilt house; overwhelmed by sadness.


End file.
